Janemba (Dragon Ball)
|-|Fat Janemba= |-|Super Janemba= Summary Janemba (ジャネンバ, Janenba) is the main antagonist in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn and he appears in several other Dragon Ball media. He is a demon of pure evil and great power. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 4-A Name: Janempa (Fat Janemba), Super Janemba Origin: Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn Gender: Genderless, appears to be male Age: As old as evil itself (Age 774, incarnated in the Saike Demon) Classification: Amalgam of Evil Spirits, Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Various Ki attacks, Martial Arts, Teleportation, Ki Senses, Reality Warping, Regeneration (High-Mid), Heightened Awareness, Evil Energy Manipulation, Evil Energy Absorption, Super Breath capable of erasing a city with a blow, Shapeshifting, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power), Cloning, Copy Attack, Possession, Can stretch his limbs, Telekinesis, Transformation, Chi Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level via power-scaling (Superior to the anime Super Saiyan 2 in the Buu Saga, should be close to the anime version of Kid Buu, who in Supreme Kai's flashback gradually obliterated a Galaxy) | Multi-Solar System level (More powerful than the anime version of a full power Super Saiyan 3 Goku, only below Gogeta) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to non-canon Super Saiyan 2 Goku, who had to resort to Super Saiyan 3) | Massively FTL+ (Has surpassed the likes of non-canon Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta and Super Saiyan 3 Goku in speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class (Stronger than the anime version of Super Saiyan 2 Goku) | Multi-Solar System Class '(Could beat back the anime version of Super Saiyan 3 Goku) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System level '''(Took several punches from Super Saiyan 3 Goku) | '''Multi-Solar System level (Weaker than Gogeta). Regeneration makes him hard to kill. Range: Tens of meters. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. Galactic with reality warping. | Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his sword. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. Galactic with reality warping. Stamina: Extremely high, but can lose energy if he takes enough damage. Standard Equipment: As Super Janemba, he has the Dimension Sword. Intelligence: "Fat" Janemba has the emotional capacity and attention-span of an infant, the only speech it is capable of producing being repetition of its own name, but nonetheless has a skilled grasp of its own abilities and techniques, being able to push around a combat-genius like Son Goku and even catch him off-guard with his wondrous powers. Super Janemba appears to be much more focused and intelligent, but still never displayed speech beyond grunts, roars and laughs. Weaknesses: Fat Janemba takes physical damage from being insulted. None notable for Super Janemba. Key: Fat Janemba ' | ' Super Janemba Note 1: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Note 2: For Janemba as he appeared in Shin Budokai, see here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ryuga (Beyblade) Ryuga's profile (Speed Equalized, Super Janemba is used and Ryuga is using Meteo L-Drago 4-A version) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Reality Warpers Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Demons Category:Chi Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dragon Ball Category:Elasticity Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Genderless Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Possession Users Category:Giants Category:Portal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 4